The Night He Left Me
by Gracefullygrace
Summary: Clare's parents are out of town for 2 weeks, and already Clare has trashed the house, ate all the food in the house, and murdered Eli.
1. It Will Only Get Worst

**HiaThere :33 I have made short fanfictions before, but I never really tried to make a chapter one :33 ENJOY ;3**

Rain loudly splattered against my window, scattering raindrops into my unusually messy and demolished room. The rain fell in quickly, soaking my dingy purple rug that I received from my grandparents last Christmas.

My dresser drawers lay in broken bits, surrounding my room, with their inside contents along with them. Worn clothes lay in balls across the floor, and draped over lamp shades, sending a odor across the room. My mirror lies in the back of my room, shattered and covered in my blood. The gray, dusty outline on my wall, traced where my mirror hung just days before, was too splattered with blood.

Scarlet red hand and foot prints are embossed into the carpet, trailing from the mirror, and to my bed. The closet's door is now at the opposite end of the room, with a deep crack running down the middle. Hangers bent and broken fill the empty closet floor, along with more wrinkly dirty clothes.

Lastly, I lay upon my bare bed. My hair is half on the floor, from my ripping it out of my head, and half bunched together from days of not brushing it. I have on white sweatpants, which brings out the blood that covers most of them. I next have on a blue, oversized sweatshirt, with the name "UNCONN" logoed on the back, and front.

My once so beautiful, blue eyes are not blood shot red, and crusted slightly open. Mucus stains my upper lip, while fresher mucus dares to trickle out of my nose. My mouth is slightly open, revealing my gnarly dinosaur breath. My yellow teeth are clenched down, biting on my tongue.

My knees are tucked into my chest, enabling my to breath properly. My pale, white arms wrap around them, clenching hard, as if I let go, I'd fall apart like a tower of cards. Lying below, is him. Eli.

His body is draped over my bed, with his head facing the ceiling.

Hi eyes are pitch black and empty, blankly staring into nothing. His black v-neck is now stained red, now looking as if he bought it like that.

His skinny jeans tightly wrap around his legs, which dangle loosely to the floor. He has his hands covering his heart, where the steak knife is jabbed in. He lies perfectly still; in the same position he was seconds before he died. Or..murdered.


	2. Adam

I didn't mean to kill him.

I didn't want to either..

It all just happened so fast I –

Ringringring !

My cellphone broke my quiet thoughts , and echoed off my walls.

I move my eyes away from Eli, to stare at my silver phone, making my eyes water.

Once my vision clears, I read the caller.

Adam.

My heart sinks to my feet, and my eyes begin to tear up. Adam – Eli's best , and only friend. I can just picture his innocent little face , filled with horror and sadness when he finds out Eli is dead. Better yet, that I MURDERED Eli.

I slowly and steadly unhook my right arm from my leg, and let it drop.

Once I get the feeling in my fingertips, I pick up my phone, and quickly say Hello, in a crackly and faint tone.

"Hey Clare! Hey, have you seen Eli? I've called him about 20 times! Last I heard of him was when he went over your house 4 nights ago. Is he still with you?"

I closed my eyes, fighting back the oncoming tears. "A-Adam ..J-uust ..-just co-me over here.. Something bad hap…pend.."

There was a few seconds of silence before Adam replied. "What do you mean? Are you okay? You sound like a frog! Haha. Anyways, don't worry, I'll be over in 10"

With that, I hung up, and let my phone drop to the floor.

What was I doing? I invited Adam over. He's not ready for this. I'M not ready for this. I'll have to explain to him everything that happened. I'll have to see how hurt he'll be.. What if he calls the cops? What if he doesn't want to hear anything I say, and reports me? I can't go to jail! But I should go to jail! I've killed not just anyone, but Eli …

I drop my head into my knees and begin to sob.

"DAMMIT ELI, WHY!" I scream into my knees, as if it was his fault I killed him.

"WHY DID YOU- YOU-" I fall over onto my bed, lying on my stomach , and throwing my face into my pillow.

I pound my fists into the mattress, making the bed shake.

After a few minutes of nonstop sobbing, I decide I should clean the place up before Adam gets here. Its bad enough he has to see Eli's body , but to see the crime scene?

I drag myself off my bed, and get a feeling for my legs. Once I think they are sturdy enough to stand on, I begin to walk to my bathroom, careful to avoid blood on the carpet – even though it's already dried.

I enter the bathroom, and am imminently horrified with what I see in the mirror. "I'm disgusting" I whisper.

Before even getting started on my room, I decide to wash my face, just to feel the slightest bit cleaner.

That , and I'm not so eager to go back and face Eli's dead body.

I turn the faucet on and stick my face in the cool water. Instant comfort washes over me.

I let myself relax for a good minute, before grabbing a cloth, and dumping four globs of soap onto it.

I scrub myself as hard as I can, ridding any mucus and dried tears on me.

Once I've scrubbed my face clean, I dry my face with a cloth, and somewhat brush my hair.

When I get most of the knots out of my hair, I throw it in a ponytail, and brush my teeth, 2 times.

My eyes lock with my reflection and feel half pleased with what I see.

Exiting the bathroom, I feel the horror rush over me of having Eli's dead body in my bedroom.

I bite my lip, and stand in the hallway for a few seconds, before I get an idea.

I walk down my stairs , and grab the nearest blanket I see, which is a purple one my mom found at a garage sale.

I fold it into a square, so I can easily bring it up the stairs.

Closing my eyes, I enter my room and quickly unfold the blanket and throw it over to the area where Eli is.

I squint open my eyes, and see that I got the blanket directly on him.

Feeling a bit revealed that I don't have to see Eli's dead body anymore, I begin to clean my room.

I start with the mirror.

Picking the broken pieces up, I throw them in a garbage bag I found in the closet.

Feeling sick from seeing the blood everywhere, I decide to go and get a rag, and cleaner.

I soak all the areas that contain blood , and scrub them like crazy.

The blood easily comes of my wall, but only faintly comes off my rug.

"CLARRRRRRRRRRE!" I hear a voice yell.

I gasp. "Adam is here already!"

My heart freezes, along with my body. Its time. I have to tell him what I did to Eli.

I throw the bloodly rag in the hamper, along with a bunch of dirty clothes that was on floor.

I fly down the stair case , and open the door.

"Cla- WOAH. What happened to YOU?"

I guess I didn't look as decent as I thought; I thought bitterly.

Serious washes over my face.

"Something happened Adam" I say.

Adam's giddy expression fades. "What do you mean?" He asks, as he takes a seat on the couch.

I look away, and ball my hands into fists.

" I killed Eli" I say, plainly.

Adam's eyes widen. "You're – you're kidding right?"

I feel my face red up, as I break into a sob.

"Clare this isn't funny" Adam yells, freaking out.

"IM NOT LYING!" I yell between sobs.

Adam jumps out of his seat, and starts pacing and flailing his arms.

"No ! NO! ELI IS NOT DEAD!"

"HE IS. I KILLED HIM. I STABBED HIM IN THE HEART!" I scream , falling into my couch pillow.

Adam's eyes get red, and start to water.

"He can't be dead!"

He turns away from me, and stands there food a good 4 minutes, until he says "Where is he?"

"Ad-" I start

"WHERE IS HE?" Adam says louder.

I wipe the tears out of my eyes, and whisper "follow me."


	3. A Discovery

I slowly walked up the stairs, dreading Adam to see Eli's body. I took a peek at Adam, and he was slowly looking as bad as me.

His eyes, looking distance away. Small, dark bags lay under his eyes, along with a tear or two.

His hands were red, and sweaty, and he kept nervously rubbing them together.

I couldn't stand seeing Adam like this, so I turned away, just as a tear fell.

"Adam, I'm sorry" I wanted to say, but I couldn't. How would he forgive me? For killing his best friend?

He wouldn't. He would never forgive me.

And if I were him, I would never forgive me either. I'm a horrible, horrible person. I thought, just as two more tears fell down my face.

Once we made it to my bedroom, I took a deep breath in, and quickly opened the door.

The stench of blood hit me first, making me feel as if I was about to pass out. I guess I never noticed it before.

I entered the room, and stood aside to let Adam in.

His face turned white, and he began to cough from the blood.

Struck with horror, I quickly made my way to my dresser, and opened the first drawer.

Nothing was in it besides a pair of socks, shorts, and 2 T-shirts. "Perfect" I breathed.

I took the two T-shirts and threw one to Adam. "Cover your mouth with it" I said, demonstrating it with the T-shirt in my hand.

Not looking at me, Adam put the shirt over his face reluctantly, and glanced around the room.

"Where is he?" He asked, the shirt muffling his voice.

I bit my lip, and pointed to the blanket.

Immediately, he walked over to the purple blanket, and threw it aside, revealing Eli's body.

We both gasped, even though I've been starring at it for the last 4 days.

Adam starred down at Eli, horror in his eyes, and his face white as a ghost.

After a few minutes of silence, he knelt down to Eli, and slowly wrapped his hand around the knife.

I knelt down where I was, in tears.

Adam took a deep breath, and ripped the knife out of Eli's heart. It surprised us, and we both jumped back a little when we saw new blood begin to seep out the gash.

Adam held the bloody knife between his hands, and put it aside.

He looked at me, his face hard, and said "We have to bring him to the hospital."

I shook my head furiously, and my eyes grew wide, "NO ADAM! I CAN'T GO TO JAIL!"

I let my face fall into my knees, tears beginning to swell.

"I'm – I'm sorry Adam!" I say, my knees muffling my voice.

"I so sorry, you don't know how sorry I am, I didn't mean to!"

I peak my eyes open to glance at Adam.

He's starring out the window, eyes dark and empty.

Wiping my nose with the back of my right hand, I reach out to Adam with my left.

My cold hand places on his, and he quickly snaps his back, without breaking his gaze from the window.

My hand hanging in the air, crumbles to the ground, as the tears continue.

After a few seconds, Adam stands up.

My head bobs up, starring at him.

Without making eye contact he says he has to go, and then exits the room.

Feeling weak, I crawl to my bed, and within seconds I fall asleep.

My eyes flutter open, revealing a bright light.

Once my vision focuses, I realize I'm in a field. A field of flowers.

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion and sit up, looking around.

All different types of flowers, in every shape and color, extend out for miles and miles.

Each one unique in its own way, as if crafted by hand.

I gaze down at a perfect red rose, sitting in the warm grass.

It's almost to perfect to pick up.

But I pick it up anyways.

I send the flower up to my nose, and inhale deeply.

I let out an "ahhh" from the delicious scent, and bring the flower down into my lap.

I smile from the beauty, and pick up another flower next to me.

A white daisy.

I inhale its scent – the smell of vanilla rushes into my nose.

I lick my lips, and place the flower in my hand with my rose.

I look around for another flower, and then I spot my eye on the perfect one.

I stretch a little ways to reach a small, purple tulip, with specks of cotton candy blue, and yellow.

Along the stem of the flower are pink buds, with a black dot in the center.

Overwhelmed by discovery I drop my first two flowers, and just hold the one tulip.

I stand for the first time in this strange environment, and begin to walk upon a set of stepping stones.

Placing one foot in front of the other, and hands extended out, I make my way through the field.

I close my eyes and inhale the air, feeling my worries flood away, being replaced with happiness, and joy, and- Wait a minute.

I shake my head, and stumble onto a patch of daisies.

Where am I again?

I carefully look around, and shout "HELLO?"

No one answers.

Whooosh!

A squirrel ran by me, dropping an acorn on the ground.

"Awe little fella" I say, forgetting what I'm doing, and pick up the acorn.

"You dropped your-"I stop mid sentence, and realize something is engraved onto the acorn.

I look closely , focusing on the small font, and read "Heaven Welcomes You"


End file.
